The Tile Solution Interrogative
by Beckyseyedoc
Summary: Sequel to The Thanksgiving Visitation Commitment, and final in the four-part series... It's New Year's Eve, and Sheldon's plan is ready to be executed. Amy is visited in turn by all her friends, who come bearing messages from themselves and Sheldon. There are lessons to be learned, a puzzle to solve... and a question to be answered.
1. Chapter 1

This story is for entertainment purposes only. No ownership of these characters is implied.

A/N: As this is the final story in the four-part series, if you will allow me...

My sincerest appreciation to all who have supported me and my return to writing. You have given freely and fully of your selves, and with great compassion and friendship. I am not worthy of your gifts, and I know I never could have done this without you!

Most importantly, to the other half of my soul... who said he's so glad I've found a creative outlet... and didn't get _too_ upset at 1:40 a.m. that Thursday. Thank you for the last 19 years... for first and always being my best friend... for your unconditional love and support.

I have loved Shakespeare since my freshman year of high school. While the histories and tragedies have their place, it is the comedies that resonate most with me. Much Ado About Nothing is my absolute favorite (I prefer the written word, but can highly recommend the Branagh/Thompson film version from 1993 as staying true to the original play). And as all Shakespeare's comedies ended with love...

The rough draft of the four chapters of The Tile Solution Interrogative was written over the course of 17 consecutive hours, in between life responsibilities. I hope you enjoy it as much as it gave me great joy to write (even into the wee hours), and now even more joy for me to share with you my heart-song...

* * *

The morning of Thursday, December 31st could not have gone any worse at work for Amy Farrah Fowler. One of the graduate students who aided in the lab managed to provide the wrong food rations the night before when feeding the monkeys, which had led to a pubescent food fight amongst them overnight. The monkeys enjoyed picking and pulling at anything within reach, and grabbing Amy's hair while she swept was far too easy a target to leave alone. Amy had spilled the histological stain she meant to use on a series of slides on the countertop, and narrowly avoided getting it on her. She would have had purple hands for a week! Then just a few minutes before, Amy's supervisor called to let her know the project deadline was being moved up. Amy relished the idea of working long days and into the evenings to get this project done… just like she savored the idea of having another hole drilled into her head.

The only saving grace about this day was Amy's plans for the afternoon. The university was shutting down at 12:00 noon, and by university directive, Amy's lab would close as well. Amy had known about this several weeks in advance, and scheduled a massage at her favorite spa for herself. Amy wished (yet once again!) that she could have talked Sheldon into making this a couple's massage, but the thought of having someone else's hands on his body was too much for him to handle. Sheldon's Christmas present last week had been a gift card for a massage… one of the more thoughtful gifts he had ever given her… and she intended on making good use of it that day.

Over the course of the last six weeks, Sheldon had become more thoughtful and even more concerned with Amy's emotional well-being. _I guess that's what being in love does to someone…_ Amy thought. And maybe just 'being in love' wasn't the whole truth, if Amy was going to be honest within herself. No, Sheldon and Amy had 'been in love' for a long time – years – longer than either was willing to admit to it.

The truth of what had transformed Sheldon, was when he finally understood that Amy would never try to change him. Amy knew thinking you could ever change someone was a fool's errand. Help Sheldon to grow and develop into the person he wanted to become? Sure. Help Sheldon achieve whatever goals (including winning that Nobel!) he set for himself in life? Absolutely.

But **change** Sheldon? No way. Amy loved him… accepted him… was completely committed to him… just as he was.

And when Sheldon saw that absolute truth… and the last of the walls he had erected within his soul crumbled to dust… Sheldon was finally able to give himself fully to Amy, emotionally and physically. She knew this gift was precious - it was Sheldon's own heart and soul he freely gave her that night - and Amy would protect both with her very existence.

Sheldon had become so much more demonstrative with Amy in the last six weeks than he had before. He still teasingly called her his "lump of wool" in a calmer setting, or "vixen" in a more passionate moment, but now she was also his "Dearest Amy." Amy's heart fluttered at the memory of the first time she read that… on the note he left for her the morning after they first made love. It had been a brief missive of his plans for the morning and to return to her apartment in time for lunch. But then he had closed with 'All my love is yours.' And Amy's heart melted all over again in reliving the memory.

Amy was jostled out of her reverie by a knock at the lab door. She checked the clock on the wall: 11:49 a.m. Who on Earth would schedule a delivery for the last day of the year, and with only eleven minutes prior to the close of business for the day? Amy stripped her gloves with the ease and consummate skill of many years' practice, and went to answer the door.

Amy opened the door to find a delivery person wearing a green uniform. The white badge on his left chest said "Johnson's Floral Shop" and was inscribed with the name Jason. Jason checked the form on his clipboard, and then looked at Amy. "I have a delivery for Fowler," he stated.

Amy was stunned. She never received personal packages at work, let alone from floral shops. The closest she had come to receiving flowers (since the ones her Dad brought Amy for her final university graduation) was a mushroom log Sheldon gave her as a present this past spring. She remembered having been upset as, soon after, Sheldon had bought his mother yellow roses. But Sheldon had thought to buy her something that would last…

Amy signed the line Jason marked with an X; she was barely able to recognize her own handwriting as she was trembling when she did so. Jason handed Amy a box … long, rectangular, white, wrapped in a red ribbon. Amy thanked Jason, and closed the door to the lab. She turned and placed the box gently on her desk.

With shaking hands, Amy untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside, she found two long-stem roses… white, with just a hint of pink in the petal centers that spread to the tips. There was also a small red velvet bag with a drawstring tie, and a note. Amy picked up the note and tears started to fall as she read…

 _A White Rose_

 _The red rose whispers of passion,  
_ _And the white rose breathes of love,  
_ _O the red rose is a falcon,  
_ _And the white rose is a dove._

 _But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
_ _With a flush on its petal tips,  
_ _For the love that is purest and sweetest  
_ _Has a kiss of desire on the lips._

 _\- John Boyle O'Reilly_

The note continued…

 _You'll find the remaining ten as the day progresses. Enjoy your massage. I can't wait to see you later._

 _Love, Sheldon_

Amy sat in her chair, not certain if she would be able to remain standing much longer. She looked at the small velvet bag. It was strangely familiar, and appeared old and well-loved with great use. Amy picked the bag up and turned it over. The velvet bag was embroidered in gold thread at the bottom with three initials…

 _SLC_

Now she recognized it. But why would Sheldon send her his _dice bag_ … with roses? A dice bag - especially a favorite one! - was a treasured item for any adventure gamer. Sheldon would _never_ let _anyone_ else handle his dice bag! It made no sense.

Amy's tears dried as her confusion grew. She opened the bag, and three thin pieces of polished faux wood tile, less than an inch square each, fell into her hand. The tiles were engraved with letters, each with a number to the right and slightly below the letter.

M (3), W (4), E (1)

Amy immediately recognized the tiles from multiple nights of playing the crossword board game with Sheldon. They both enjoyed puzzles and besting each other with esoteric words. The challenges were difficult, because their technical jargon wouldn't often be listed in the dictionary and had to be proven in professional journals instead.

But why would Sheldon send her three tiles? And in his dice bag?

Amy shook her head and laughed. Sheldon loved a good puzzle… she'd sort it out before she saw him and surprise him when she knew the answer.

Amy looked at her watch: it was 12:00 p.m. Grad students would be in over the long weekend to look after the animals, and maintenance would finish the rest. Amy looked forward to a few days away from all the stress, but she smiled as she looked back. In her heart, Amy loved her career.

Amy put the tiles back in the dice bag, and tucked the bag and note in her purse. She gathered the roses in the box, her purse and her jacket, turned off the lights, and locked up the lab.

######

After grabbing a quick sandwich for lunch, Amy pulled into her spa, and parked the car an easy walking distance from the front door. Already Amy felt the stresses of her morning starting to leave her, as she walked toward the entrance. Vanilla and lavender scents greeted Amy as the door opened, and Amy briefly closed her eyes while she breathed in deeply. _If there is a heaven, surely it smells like this_ , Amy thought.

Amy walked to the front desk, and was greeted by the receptionist. Susan smiled broadly at her, and promised Denise, her favorite massage therapist, would be with her in only a few minutes. Susan led her to a private room. It was dimly lit by candles, and complete with all the necessary equipment for the massage, a comfortable, soft terry cloth robe, and music to the customer's preference.

"Harp today, Amy?" Susan asked. Amy smiled and nodded. The chai tea was already steeped and just the perfect temperature, sitting on the table to the right. It was so wonderful to have people in your life who knew you and understood you…

Susan left the room and softly closed the door behind her. Amy undressed and put on the robe left for her on the clothes hook on the wall. Amy reached for the tea and sat comfortably on the massage table. The rest of the day's stress left as she brought the mug to her face and inhaled deeply through her nose, closing her eyes. _Cinnamon… cardamom…_ Amy's soul found its "happy place."

Denise joined her soon afterwards, and greeted Amy warmly. She was ready to work with Amy's favorite vanilla lotion. Amy dropped the robe in the side chair and laid out face down on the table while Denise discretely turned away. Denise's expert hands began at the base of Amy's neck and her shoulders. Immediately, Amy relaxed and, as was so often the case, Amy drifted in and out of consciousness…

Three small, wooden tiles with letters floated in front of Amy's inner vision: E… M… W… They danced among stars, turning around each other in a joyful movement. Her conscious mind tried to put them together, but no words would form. Amy was starting to get a little annoyed with her inability to solve the mystery, when a familiar woman's voice called to her inside her mind…

 _Patience, Amy. You'll understand all, soon enough… when you, too, can see what it is that you are meant to see._

The voice was MeeMaw's, but Amy's conscious mind knew that MeeMaw was fifteen hundred miles away in Texas. So now Amy's inner spirit had taken on MeeMaw's voice? And what was it that she was meant to see?

Amy's conscious mind lost the fight… and she drifted off.

######

The hour of leisure had passed, and Amy woke with the mild embarrassment that always seemed to accompany her slumber during a massage. Denise was well experienced, and knew this was a normal consequence of Amy's total relaxation. She took it as a high compliment of her work. Denise also understood discretion, and did not mention the soft snoring that attended Amy's sleep.

Denise left Amy to dress in private, and when she had finished Amy opened her purse to pull out the gift card she had tucked away inside. She walked up to the front desk, and met Susan's smiling face once more. Amy attempted to pass the card and tip to Susan, but Susan held up her hand to stop Amy.

"Sorry, Amy, but this massage has already been paid for, and the tip, too. We can use your card the next time, if you like," Susan said.

Amy was confused. "Who?" Amy started to ask, when she heard a familiar male voice behind her.

"That would be me."

Amy turned, and Rajesh was standing in front of her.

"Raj? Why are you here? Why did you pay for my massage? ... I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful…"

Raj waived her off with a broad gesture of his hand and a smile. "You're fine. It actually wasn't me, I was just the messenger. Sheldon asked me to do this."

Now Amy was even more confused.

"What?"

Raj continued, "Sheldon asked me to make sure you were taken care of. He also asked me to give you these…"

From behind his back, Raj pulled a pair of white roses, sisters to the ones she received earlier at the lab. Amy took them from Raj, her bewilderment plainly showing on her face.

"Come on…" Raj leaned into Amy as he said to her, softly. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll understand later. I promise."

Raj's words echoed her own soul's from earlier. Amy knew when she was being led by a force outside of her control. She decided not to fight this time, but to see where it took her.

* * *

** Mea culpa, and additional thank you to chickychum, who corrected my lack of knowledge regarding massage therapy.**

Next: Amy's journey continues... and other friends join in...

Thank you for reading, and for giving your feedback in a review, if you so choose.

Look for chapter 2 Sunday evening or Monday morning. Have a good weekend!


	2. Chapter 2

Raj opened the front door to the spa and held it to allow Amy to pass through. Amy started to walk toward her car, when Raj called out to her from across the parking lot, "Amy? We're over here."

Amy looked up, as she had been staring at the flowers and operating on auto-pilot heading to her car. Only, the car she was heading to - her car - was no longer parked in the same spot she had originally left it.

She looked over at Raj. "Um, Raj… where's my car?"

Raj trotted over and caught up with Amy. "Sheldon has it."

Amy tilted her head and looked at Raj as though he had lost his mind. "Sheldon has it? What? Why?"

Raj put his arm around Amy's shoulders, and started to lead her over to his car. On the way, Raj did his best to explain to one very mystified Amy.

"I told you Sheldon wanted to be sure you were taken care of today. Here, I'm not doing a very good job of this. Why don't you see if this explains better?" Raj replied.

Raj handed Amy an envelope. Inside was a handwritten note on beautiful, soft rose colored stationery. And in the careful, precise, flowing penmanship Amy would have known anywhere…

 _Amy,_

 _Please don't blame Raj for not being able to explain this to you. I know you're confused. But all will reveal itself in the end._

 _I hope you enjoyed your massage. I wanted this to be my responsibility today, not yours. You can use the gift card another time._

 _Think of this as something of a gamer's "quest."_ _You will see our friends today, one following another. They each have a message to share with you, from themselves, and from me._

 _I wanted you to know that you are special, and loved, and not just by me, but by all…_

 _And when this is done, maybe we can play a different game together to bring in the New Year?_

 _Love, Sheldon_

Amy turned to look at Raj, as he opened the car door for her. Her eyes were bright, with unshed tears. Raj gave her a brief hug, and then let her slip into the passenger seat of his car. Raj took the roses from Amy, and added them to the box he had taken out of the backseat of her car earlier. Amy placed the new note back inside its envelope, and slid it in her purse.

Amy looked around the inside of the car while she pulled on her seatbelt and clipped it in place. _Wow, this is how the other half lives_ , Amy thought. The car was plushly appointed, with leather seats and state-of-the-art electronic devices. It was decidedly different from the older model but dependable sedan Amy drove.

Raj opened the driver's side door, and sat down. He looked over to Amy, and smiled.

"I think Sheldon chose me to be first, because Howard and I were the first to know you, if only on the computer." Raj started the car, and backed out to drive away.

"When we filled out that application on the dating web site for Sheldon, it was really just supposed to be a joke. Howard and I tried to completely and accurately imitate Sheldon. Even in response to the application's question asking 'his' opinion of on-line dating sites, we used the word 'Hokum.'

We thought there would be no one who the computer system could possibly find that would be a match for Sheldon and his ways. In fact, Sheldon initially absolutely refused to cooperate with the plan to meet you. That was, until I threatened him with a dirty sock that we had found on the roof earlier... hiding it somewhere in his apartment where he would never find it…"

Raj allowed himself a low chuckle. Amy smiled – she had heard this story before.

"When we walked into that coffee shop, and you started to talk to Sheldon, Howard and I couldn't believe what we were hearing. You were his match in every way. Even your beverage order – tepid water. It could have come out of Sheldon's mouth."

Raj sniggered. "Howard said it best that afternoon: 'Good God, what have we done?'"

Amy laughed out loud at the last statement. _That_ part, she hadn't heard before.

Raj's face grew a little more contemplative. "Amy, I don't think you realize what effect you've had on Sheldon over the last five years. Yes, he's still demanding, overbearing, overreaching…"

Raj pulled to a stop at a red light and turned toward Amy. "Seriously, what do you see in this guy?" Raj asked, teasing her with a twinkle in his eye. Amy's smile grew a little brighter.

The light turned green, and Raj proceeded through the intersection. "In truth, though… Sheldon has changed. He's mellowed. You've taught him to have concern for others, as well as himself. He's easier to work with as a result."

Raj pulled into a parking space, and turned the car off. He looked Amy in the eye. "You've taught me too. I've learned so much from your kindness and your honesty. I'm glad to have you as a friend."

Amy was moved. "Raj, I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. I'm glad you're my friend, as well." She reached over the center console and squeezed his right hand.

Raj blushed and dropped his head briefly, then looked ahead of the car. "Well, we're here… but there's one more thing I'm supposed to do."

Raj lifted his hips slightly and reached into his right pocket. What he pulled out fit inside of his closed fist. Raj reached over, gently took Amy's right wrist with his left hand, and turned her right hand palm-side up. He brought over his right hand, and deposited the contents from his pocket into her hand.

Three more faux wood tiles: A (1), L (1), and R (1).

Amy's look carried an unasked question, but Raj knew exactly what it was. He answered her honestly, as he knew how highly she valued the truth.

"Yes, I know. And no, I won't tell you. I promised him."

Amy nodded her head in understanding. She opened her purse, brought out the red velvet dice bag, and deposited the tiles inside. Amy then tucked the bag back into her purse. She reached behind Raj's seat to pick up the box of roses from the back, and turned to stand up from the car's front passenger seat.

When she was out of the car, Amy noticed Raj wasn't opening his door, and she turned back to him. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Raj smiled. "Not this time. I'll see you later. I need to go over to Emily's. We're getting ready to go out for New Year's tonight."

Amy nodded, and closed the door behind her. She looked up and found herself at her "other home:" 2311 North Los Robles, Pasadena.

######

Amy started her ascent of the three flights of stairs to apartment 4A, wishing for yet another time someone would finally get around to fixing the broken elevator. When she reached the fourth floor, Amy took a deep breath, and knocked at the door. Leonard's voice invited from inside the apartment: "Come in!"

Amy opened the front door, partly hoping Sheldon would be pecking away at his computer, but not really expecting to see him. At least she wasn't disappointed. Leonard was in the kitchen, a kettle of water heating to the boiling point in front of him. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out two mugs.

"Tea?" he asked Amy.

"Yes, please. Chamomile, if you have it. That would be lovely."

Leonard nodded and motioned for her to sit in the living room. Amy placed her purse and the box on Sheldon's desk, and she draped her jacket on his chair. She sat on the couch. In front of her, on the coffee table, was a pair of white long stem roses, with the same blush inlay. And another envelope in soft rose stationery. Amy unexpectedly felt a moment of great trepidation - she was almost afraid to pick up the letter, but she didn't know why - and then, just as quickly, it was gone.

Leonard set out a tea bag in each mug and poured water over the top. He brought the two mugs to the midst of the apartment and sat beside Amy on the couch.

"So, which ghost are you?" Amy asked, with a teasing note in her voice.

Leonard didn't connect to the reference Amy was making. "Come again?" he asked.

Amy laughed a little. "Well, Raj seemed like the Ghost of Christmas Past from Dickens's A Christmas Carol, so I can only assume you're the Ghost of Christmas Present…"

Leonard joined her in her laughter. Then he grew more serious.

"Actually, no. I promise, no ghosts. You know Sheldon put us up to this, right?" Leonard asked. Amy tipped her head, motioning for him to continue.

"Amy, Sheldon cares more about you than anyone. Even himself. He wanted you to know how special you are. It's just that simple."

Leonard reached forward and picked up the rose envelope with a note. He held it in his hands, looking at it with a fondness in his demeanor.

"Sheldon is a pain in my ass. I have been his chauffeur and his tutor in the ways of life. I haven't had free access to my own bathroom or made an individual dinner decision in ten years. He has 'nit-picked,' and 'organized,' and 'scheduled,' and 'contractually-obligated' the hell out of me for the last decade!"

Then Leonard looked seriously at Amy. "And I'm closer to him than I will ever be to my own brother. Likely, we'll each be closer to the other, than either of us will ever be to any other man."

Leonard pointed at Amy. "It's because of you. You opened his heart and you taught him to care," Leonard said, simply.

Amy eyes started to water. A tear rolled down her right cheek. Leonard joined her in wiping at his own eyes. Amy reached over and hugged Leonard fiercely.

Amy interjected, softly, in his ear. "It wasn't all me. You helped him, too. Sheldon dearly loves you. I know he feels the same as you do… he is closer to you than to his own brother also. And he wouldn't have it any other way."

Amy let go of Leonard, and sat back. She laid her hand out gently, palm side up, finally ready for the envelope. Leonard passed the note to Amy. Her hands shook when she opened the letter and began to read its contents.

And the opening salvo was a knife that cut straight through Amy's heart, and impaled her soul.

 _May 25, 2015, was the worst day of my life. It was the day I thought I'd lost you._

 _I didn't understand how you felt at the time… that you believed you were only a "second thought" to me. You didn't know you were the biggest part of my life. You had been my only one for the longest time – longer than I can count. Somewhere, deep inside, I knew I needed to tell you… but I just couldn't. I didn't know how…_

 _I was a fool._

 _I often sat in my room, staring into space, wondering what had gone wrong. I was barely functioning. A month later, the day in June it stormed from dawn on, it finally hit me:_

 _...I remembered how wonderful you made me feel when you gave me that box of MeeMaw's cookies for Christmas last year. You'd called MeeMaw, and she'd willingly given you her cherished recipe. In doing so, she told me without saying a word that she knew how special you were to me._

 _...I remembered the pain in your eyes - you asked me if you occupied any of the thoughts in my brain - when we were together on the couch in my apartment on our anniversary. I could finally see it with my eidetic memory, but it was a month too late! How could I have not seen what was in front of me then?_

 _...I remembered an old friend who told me I should appreciate the people I love. He didn't know it at the time… but he meant you._

 _Something inside of me snapped. I was ready to run over to your apartment to tell you… to lay it all out for you and let the chips fall where they may. But you beat me to the door. Opening that door… seeing you there… I thought that the world had started again in that moment. Because in that moment, in the smallest chance that you might come back to me… I started to breathe once more._

 _I will not be a fool again._

 _Know this: I will love you until I draw my last breath, and afterward I will still love you. You are now, have been, and will always be… my very first thought._

 _Never forget._

 _Sheldon_

* * *

Next: Leonard helps Amy understand the month she lost... and takes her home.

Look for chapter 3 in time for the weekend on Friday morning!

Thank you for reading, and for sharing your feedback in a review if you so choose.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard knew Sheldon had planned on writing about their break in May and June in this note to Amy. He had plenty of tissues at the ready.

"He really was inconsolable that month, Amy," Leonard said softly, and put his arm around her shoulder while he listened to her cry. "Sheldon tried to work for a few days, but he couldn't function. He was making mistakes on the simplest of equations. President Siebert decided it was better to force Sheldon to take a mandatory month of time off, rather than contend with the repercussions of a major error."

Leonard continued. "Even at home… Sheldon would barely eat or drink anything, and frequently he was up in the middle of the night, pacing around the apartment. He was completely lost."

Tears streamed down Amy's face. The ink ran where her tears marked the paper. Amy felt both Leonard's frank honesty and Sheldon's direct opening rend her heart in two. She knew the abject pain she caused Sheldon during their break. Amy's self-imposed guilt for being the source of that pain - guilt which festered, buried deep inside her for the last seven months - was finally allowed its time in the light.

Amy leaned her head back, her eyes cast only to the ceiling, but her sight toward the heavens. Amy's cry echoed the pain of guilt from deep within her.

"I hurt him, Leonard. All that led me to take that break... it doesn't matter. I know _I_ hurt him. I'm not sure I can forgive myself for that."

Leonard turned her face by the chin so she could see him. Amy's tears continued to wash down her face, accented by an occasional sob. "You should know, though... you weren't wrong to take the time away, Amy. You needed the time to consider what you wanted... if being with Sheldon was worth all the effort you had to put in just to maintain the status quo, let alone progress the relationship in a manner that would have been normal for anyone else.

And as much as it hurt him, he needed the time, too," Leonard continued. Amy's weeping suddenly ceased, replaced by the shock evident in her eyes. "Sheldon needed to realize within himself that he wasn't complete without you. He wasn't ready to admit it in May, most importantly to himself. That night in June, he suddenly understood. Since then, Sheldon not only knows and accepts that you are fully a part of him... he _is grateful_ for that now."

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "As far as forgiveness goes... Sheldon doesn't feel you have any blame in this. In his mind, it was his inability to see what was in front of him that led to your break."

Leonard turned, took Amy by the shoulders and looked directly in her eyes. "Amy, you're inevitably going to hurt each other from time to time. We all make mistakes. It's a part of being human. But with love comes the ability to forgive each other... and yourself."

Amy's eyes trailed back down to the letter in her shaking hands. In her mind, she could see Sheldon's clear blue eyes boring into hers, and hear his voice in the words that touched her soul.

 _Know this: I will love you until I draw my last breath, and afterward I will still love you. You are now, have been, and will always be… my very first thought._

Sheldon's closing pledge carried not only strength and love, but also healing. It was as if he knew his words would need to be strong enough to mend Amy's broken heart from a distance. The love Sheldon sent in his words released the burden of guilt Amy had carried for so long.

Up until that moment, Amy hadn't ever really known if she had made the right choice to take a step back in May. She had never discussed those fears with anyone, even Sheldon. Hearing Leonard tell her she had done the right thing steadied Amy. Leonard gave her the courage to go forward, leaving that dark time behind her.

"He was not the only one who was lost that month," Amy told Leonard, quietly. "It was the hardest thing I have ever done, and may well be the hardest thing I will ever do. I am glad, in a way, that you feel it was necessary for us both. I respect your opinion a great deal." Amy's smile returned. She patted Leonard on the hand. "Thank you, Leonard. I guess I needed to hear that. You are a dear friend... both to Sheldon and to me."

Amy stood up from the couch, and Leonard joined her. "I believe you're supposed to take me somewhere, aren't you?" Amy asked Leonard.

Leonard finally laughed, as their easy friendship returned to normal. He nodded to Amy. "There's something else first, though."

Amy reached down and picked up the two roses and the note. She added the roses to the others in the box on Sheldon's desk, and the note to her purse. Amy stopped in the bathroom to clear the dried tears from her face, and returned in time to see Leonard open his top desk drawer and take something out. It was small enough to fit inside his closed hand. Amy knew now what was coming…

I (1), O (1), and Y (4)

######

Amy sat in the passenger seat of Leonard's car while he drove, enjoying a few moments of comfortable silence. In Amy's mind, she alphabetically arranged the letters in the red velvet dice bag in her purse:

A, E, I, L, M, O, R, W, Y

Try as she might, Amy found herself no closer to solving the puzzle now than when she first opened the box of roses at her office. If she was going to surprise (in all honesty … if she was going to _annoy_ ) Sheldon by figuring out the solution to the puzzle before she saw him, her brain had better get crackin'…

######

About twenty minutes later, Leonard pulled into the parking lot at Amy's apartment complex. Amy was mildly surprised and a bit disturbed to not see her car parked outside. _Patience, Amy…_ the voice inside of her repeated, and then was silent once more.

Leonard escorted Amy up to 314. He carried the box with the roses, and Amy brought her purse with the dice bag inside. While Amy started to unzip her purse to look for her keys, Leonard surprised her by knocking at the door instead. The door opened nearly immediately, with Penny and Bernadette standing on the opposite side in Amy's apartment. They were both nearly giddy with anticipation of their friend's arrival. Penny and Bernadette, in comparison to Amy's casual work attire from that morning, were dressed up to celebrate the New Year. Amy's heart fell a little... she felt positively dowdy in comparison.

Bernadette took the box from Leonard and placed it on the kitchen counter. Leonard leaned into Penny, kissed her on the cheek, and murmured, "You look fabulous." Penny blushed a little, and said back to him, "See you later?" Leonard nodded in agreement and turned back to Amy.

"Not too much longer, I promise. You'll know everything." Leonard gave Amy a hug, and he waved to Penny and Bernadette as he left to go back down the stairs. Amy stared after Leonard as he walked away. Two pairs of arms reached out from the apartment and pulled Amy (most unceremoniously) inside.

"Where the heck have you been?" Penny asked without preamble. She acted as though she was already feeling the effect of a glass of red wine, but no bottle was evident on the countertop in the kitchen, nor were any glasses on the table.

"Seriously? _With Leonard._ Please tell me you didn't know that. I won't believe you," Amy retorted.

"Sorry, Amy, but Penny's been positively chomping at the bit for you to get here," Bernadette explained.

"You have too, Bernie!" Penny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but not as bad as you!" Bernadette countered.

Penny's bouncing in her dress shoes… like a young girl on a pogo stick… gave the proof of Bernadette's statement.

"Why? What's all the excitement about?" Amy asked. Then Amy's back straightened and her eyes momentarily grew wide. Something had occurred to her. There were no roses or note on display in the living room or kitchen in her apartment. There were two other options for placement in the apartment. And Amy didn't think Sheldon would bother with the bathroom.

Amy silently stepped toward her bedroom, with Penny and Bernadette on her heels. Amy opened the Tardis door, and her dresser and the foot of her bed were in view. On the end of her bed were two more white roses… mates to the others in the box on her kitchen counter… and another envelope. Amy had a suspicion she knew what _this_ note would entail, and did not want to share it with the nosy busy bodies with her.

Amy sat down on the end of the bed, and picked up the soft rose envelope. She gently broke the seal and removed the message inside, unfolding and carefully turning it at an angle away from her compatriots.

 _My Dearest Amy,_

 _It has only been a few short weeks since the first time we made love, here in this bed…_

"OH MY GOD!" Penny shouted at the top of her lungs. She had crept around the bed to Amy's right side, and was reading over her shoulder. "Really?! Your first time was here, weeks ago, and you didn't tell us?!"

"GET OUT!" Amy shouted back, as she jumped up and attempted to shove Penny and Bernadette out the door. "You can wait in the living room!"

"Not on your life!" Bernadette countered.

Amy folded the paper back and sat on the end of the bed, crossing her knees. Amy set the closed letter on her lap and stared at Penny and Bernadette, determined to outlast their patience.

It didn't take long. Amy won the battle.

"OK," Penny agreed, holding up her right hand, signaling surrender. "I promise neither of us will read over your shoulder anymore. But don't kick us out. OK?"

Amy agreed to the compromise. She opened the note and continued to read on her own:

… _and it seems like time has stood still ever since. I could spend forever here in your arms and not begrudge a moment. Knowing you, giving myself completely to you, receiving the same from you in return… it is the closest I've ever been to heaven. I never want that feeling to stop._

 _And yet, I'm so glad we waited, because we were both ready._

 _Thank you for your patience, your hope, and your unending love. Thank you for your acceptance of me as I am._

 _Know that you are the keeper of all of me now: body, heart, and soul._

 _All my love is yours,_

 _Sheldon_

Amy sighed contentedly. There were no tears shed over this message. Joy had taken completely over Amy's heart.

Amy decided she could share a piece of that joy, and gently passed the letter to Penny and Bernadette. They held the note in between them, reverently, and read its contents. Penny's eyes were the first to leave the paper, and in spite of the mist in her own eyes, Penny was able to find Amy's looking back at her.

"Oh, Amy," Penny breathed. "Was it just perfect?"

Amy softly smiled and nodded. Penny sighed happily. Bernadette squealed.

Penny looked disparagingly at Bernadette, and Bernadette immediately quieted down.

Then the besties looked at each other. At some point in the future, Penny knew Amy would share what she was comfortable divulging. Today, however, this was enough.

Amy took the letter back, folded it and put it and the envelope on her dresser in front of her bed. In the mirror above the dresser, something caught her eye… something hanging from the wood trim around her closet doors behind her.

Something red…

A beautiful scarlet silk dress had appeared since Amy left for work this morning. The single shoulder gown fitted snugly across the bodice to the waist and flared elegantly in an A-line down to the floor. A pair of black strappy high heels sat on the floor underneath the dress, and a black lace shawl was draped across her bedroom chair.

Amy gasped. She walked up to the dress, and gingerly stroked the silk fabric. It felt heavenly to touch. "Penny, what did you do? This dress cost a small fortune. I left it at Saks for a reason…"

Penny smiled gently. She walked up behind Amy and put an arm around her shoulder. "I only put a hold on it. When I told Sheldon about it, he wouldn't let me buy it for you. He said he had a better plan for the dress."

Amy turned and looked at Penny, and Penny nodded. Even Bernadette started to tear a little.

Penny took the roses off the bed, grabbed Bernadette by the arm, and led her out of the bedroom. Amy was left once again with a beautiful dress, shoes, and her thoughts. And once again, they were a gift of love from Sheldon.

######

Amy emerged from the Tardis doors a few minutes later, wearing the scarlet silk gown and black dress shoes. Penny and Bernadette gasped, oohed and ahhed. Amy finally had her moment in the spotlight, and she was enjoying it for all it was worth.

Then Penny and Bernadette "took it up a notch." In a flurry of hair product, styling wands, and makeup, Penny and Bernadette worked their magic on a finally willing Amy. This wasn't her normal style, to be sure, but tonight apparently wasn't going to be a normal night, either…

Penny and Bernadette finished at about the same time, and stepped back to review their work. Pleased with the results, they passed Amy a hand mirror. And it was Amy's turn to gasp. The face looking back at her was still Amy, but so different. Soft waves of deep chestnut hair framed her face. A charcoal grey cat eye accentuated her emerald eyes, and her lips were wearing a color one shade darker than the dress.

"Dear God," Amy began. She could go no further.

"Yep. We're that good." Penny and Bernadette smugly high-fived one another.

The three were still admiring Penny's and Bernadette's work in the mirror, when Amy's doorbell rang.

Bernadette ran to the front door and threw it open. On the other side of the doorway stood her husband, looking quite dapper in a suit and tie. No dickey was present this evening for Howard.

"Ooh, every girl's crazy about a sharp dressed man," Bernadette quoted the song, as she stroked a finger down his chest. Howard smiled lovingly at Bernadette, who earned an affectionate kiss for her efforts.

Then Howard looked over her shoulder at Amy. "Amy, you look amazing."

Amy blushed a hue similar to the dress. "Thank you, Howard."

Suddenly, behind her, Penny exclaimed, "Bernie! We almost forgot!"

Both Bernadette and Penny ran to their purses, and pulled out something small from each. They handed them to Amy.

"Sheldon said he nearly didn't trust us with these. Maybe he shouldn't have," Penny stated self-deprecatingly, and blushed.

L (1) and U (1) fell into Amy's hand. Amy grabbed her purse, and pulled out the bag to put them inside.

Howard watched as Amy's task was completed. "Wow, Amy. His dice bag? Really?"

"I know. I couldn't believe it either," Amy answered.

Howard recovered from his surprise and held out his arm to Amy. "Shall we go?" he asked her.

Amy wrapped her hand around Howard's proffered arm. "I'm ready."

Bernadette grabbed Amy's purse and the box of roses. Penny wrapped the shawl around Amy in place of the jacket she had been wearing earlier.

Howard leaned over and kissed his wife goodbye. "See you soon?" She nodded her agreement to him.

Penny and Bernadette made certain Amy got into Howard's car without damaging her gown. Bernadette placed the box of roses in the back seat, along with Amy's purse. Penny and Bernadette hugged Amy quickly, and ran off to jump into Bernadette's car, before she peeled out.

And Howard and Amy set off.

* * *

Don't blame Penny and Bernadette for nearly forgetting the tiles. I almost did, too... at about 12:30 am. Maybe Sheldon shouldn't trust me, either. :)

Next: Amy finally meets up with Sheldon, and solves the puzzle... but her answer to the question isn't what he expects.

Chapter 4 should be posted next Wednesday morning. See you then!

Once again, thank you for reading, and for sharing your feedback in a review if you choose.


	4. Chapter 4

Howard started on the way. "I think I was chosen to be last because of our connection that happened during the scavenger hunt."

Amy smiled at the memory. "The day we discovered we shared a love of Neil Diamond? Oh, Howard, we had such fun singing in the car together!"

Howard laughed. "I keep meaning to find out when Neil will play in southern California next. Bernie won't go with me, so I'm dragging you along. Is that OK?"

Amy laughed too. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away!"

Their laughter faded, and a gentleness played over Howard's features. "You know, I couldn't imagine being close to Sheldon ten years ago. He and I butted heads on the very first day we met. But two years ago, when we went to Texas together, he and I bonded. And then this year, when my Mom died…"

Amy reached over and held Howard's hand. She knew no words were necessary at that point.

Howard held it together as best he could. "All I'm saying, is that I don't know if I would have made it through this without Bernadette… and believe it or not, without Sheldon as well. He understood where others couldn't. I've wanted to say thank you for whatever it is that you did. He's different now… still Sheldon, don't get me wrong… but different."

"So are you, Howard. Bernadette helped you, too… made you more open and honest with your feelings. I sang with you at the hospital outside her room, remember?" Amy and Howard smiled at each other at the memory.

"I guess we all have affected each other, haven't we?" Howard mused.

 _So true_ , Amy thought.

######

Howard pulled into a parking space along a row of businesses on a normally busy street, quieter this day with the coming New Year only a few hours away. It was about 6:00 that Thursday evening; the sun was beginning to set in the west. "Here we are," Howard stated.

Amy looked around. This was not a place the group often frequented, but one business stood out to her.

Joe's Coffee Shop.

The place she and Sheldon first met. The place it all started.

Amy got out of the car, and stepped carefully up the curb. Howard brought Amy's purse and the box from the back seat. Amy adjusted the shawl as a cool breeze caught her off guard. Amy turned, and saw her car parked two spaces down.

Howard followed the motion of her eyes. "You've always been free to go, Amy. No one is forcing anything. Your car is right there. You have your purse, your keys, your freedom. It's up to you."

Amy nodded. "I know," she said. "My mother may have thought it was her doing, but _I_ walked into this coffee shop that day five years ago, not her. I choose this tonight, just as I did then."

Howard went to the front door of the coffee shop. A sign on the door read "Closed For Private Party," but when Howard pulled on the handle the door opened without issue. Somehow, Amy suspected it would before he even tried…

The holiday decorations were still on display inside the shop, with the wonderful aromas of different coffees permeating the room. The store lights were uncharacteristically dim, but the icicle holiday lights around the ceiling gave plenty of light for maneuvering in the room. The majority of the tables and chairs had been pushed to the side walls, while one round table sat in the middle of the room. From a distance, Amy could see a crystal vase (partially filled with water) with the final four white roses, Sheldon's Gollum figurine, and Raj's music system from the night of Prom on the table.

When Amy walked closer, she also could see a game board to fit the tiles she had been collecting during the day... but it had been altered. The majority of the squares had been covered in black felt, saving only spaces for fifteen tiles cut out in a specific pattern: four in the first open row, three in the second open row, five in the third open row, and three in the last open row.

Howard stepped around Amy, and placed her purse on the table. He arranged the roses so all twelve were in the vase together. Satisfied with his work, Howard stepped back to Amy. "May I?" he asked, and she nodded. Howard gently took Amy's hand and deposited three more tiles into it: M (3), R (1), and Y (4).

Howard gave Amy a brief hug, and whispered in her ear, "It's time for me to go."

"Thank you… _all_ of you... for everything." She whispered back. Howard kissed her gently on the cheek, left through the front door, and turned away.

Amy watched Howard leave from her line of sight, then set the tiles on the table. Amy slipped off the lace shawl, and laid it down over a chair back as she turned to look at the crystal vase. She recognized the pattern immediately… it was an import from Ireland…

"Waterford," Amy breathed, as she ran her hand gently across the crystal facets. "So beautiful…"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Amy was startled, and turned around. Leaning against the barista counter, with one arm propping him up, feet crossed at the ankles and with one shoe's toe pointed to the floor, stood Sheldon, watching her intently. And as much as Amy felt she had "dressed to the nines" this evening… well, Sheldon was a match to it. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit, with black dress shirt and shoes, and a scarlet tie to match her dress.

Amy gulped hard to swallow her involuntary _Hoo_.

Sheldon stood up, and slowly walked over. He tapped a button on the music player, and a familiar tune started to play. Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes, and she saw his unguarded desire for her once again.

"May I have this dance?" Sheldon asked quietly and deeply. Amy nodded, and immediately took his hand.

 _Wise men say, only fools rush in  
_ _But I can't help falling in love with you…  
_ _Shall I say? Would it be a sin?  
_ _If I can't help falling in love with you…_

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
_ _Darling so it goes… some things are meant to be…  
_ _Take my hand, take my whole life too…  
_ _For I can't help falling in love with you…_

Just as they had danced weeks before, Sheldon and Amy moved seamlessly as a single being. Around and around the store, under the holiday lights, they saw nothing but each other and heard nothing but the music. The remainder of the world seemed to face away. And each heart rejoiced that it should be so.

When the song finished, Sheldon leaned down and took her lips with his own. Amy responded willingly. Sheldon dropped Amy's arms from their formal stance. He ran his hands through her hair and held her gently from behind her head. She reached her arms around his waist and held tightly to him, her hands finding their way up his back underneath his suit coat.

Both Sheldon and Amy trembled when the kiss broke, but neither let go of the other. Mere inches apart, each felt the now-familiar sensation of blood coursing, the rising heart rate...

 _Not now... later…_ Amy thought.

 _Agreed…_ was Sheldon's silent reply.

When Amy and Sheldon each looked in the other's eyes, each was certain the other had heard.

Reluctantly, Amy drew her hands from his back to her sides. Sheldon followed suit, releasing her from his grasp.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "I believe I offered a game for New Year's Eve. Would you like to play?"

Amy looked back down at the board. Fifteen spaces. She mentally counted the tiles in the bag in her purse, and added the three that Howard had given her just before he left.

There were only fourteen tiles.

Amy looked up surprisingly at Sheldon; she couldn't believe he would make an error like that. "Sheldon, there aren't enough tiles to finish the puzzle."

He looked at her and tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean?" Sheldon asked.

"There's fifteen spaces on the board, but only fourteen tiles." Amy replied.

"Are you certain?"

"Positive. Here, let me show you…" Amy picked up her purse, and reached inside for the red velvet dice bag that bore his initials. She opened the bag, and let the tiles fall out on the table, adding the final ones Howard had just given her.

Amy sorted the tiles alphabetically, as was her standard for starting any word puzzle:

There were: one A, one E, one I, two L's, two M's, one O, two R's , one U, one W, and two Y's.

"Exactly. Fourteen tiles. Fifteen spaces." Amy's face lit up, and she chuckled. "Sheldon… that's really not like you."

"Try anyway." Sheldon's demeanor and tone left no brooking.

Amy was mesmerized by his stare. _Jesus, he's serious_ , she thought.

Amy forced herself to look down at the tiles. There was no pattern to the letters presented that she could decipher with her intellect. Amy closed her eyes, and tried to visualize the letters forming words. With her eyes closed, she heard once again the voice from within…

 _Soon enough… When you, too, can see what it is that you are meant to see._

Well, Amy knew already: when MeeMaw spoke, you'd better listen.

Amy willed herself to calm, and the tiles began to dance in front of her inner vision, just as the first three had tried when Amy was losing consciousness at the spa earlier that day. Only this time, the tiles found themselves forming groups, dancing for joy underneath icicle holiday lights in a coffee shop in Pasadena…

Amy's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she looked up at Sheldon, shock and amazement written across her face.

"Sheldon…" she whispered.

"Did you figure it out?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

Amy nodded. "46 points," her voice still a whisper.

Sheldon was completely taken aback. This was obviously not the answer he expected.

"What?"

Amy smiled. "46 points," she repeated in her normal voice, quite certain of herself.

Amy explained her score while arranging the letters on the board.

"See… there's a double letter score on the first letter, and double word score both on the first word… then a triple letter score in the middle of the second word… a double word score for the word across the middle space… and a triple letter score on the second letter of the last word."

When Amy was finished, the board read:

WILL  
YOU  
MARRY  
ME_

And the last space remained empty.

Amy looked up at Sheldon, tears threatening to spill over her eyelids. "I think there's supposed to be something in the last space, but I don't have a tile for it," she concluded.

Sheldon reached into his side suit coat pocket. "It might be in here."

Sheldon handed Amy a dark blue ring box. She gasped, and looked back up at him again.

"Go on, open it."

Amy's hands shook as she opened the box. Inside, in the place where a ring would sit, a small faux wood tile was perched. The tile slid from its precarious position, out of the box, and landed on the final space in the puzzle, as if guided by some unknown force.

The blank tile from the game had been altered with a black permanent marker. It was now a question mark.

Sheldon and Amy had both gasped in surprise, when the tile started its fall. When it landed safely without assistance, both started to laugh. They fell into each other's arms. When the laughter faded, Sheldon caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I don't think you've answered the puzzle's question yet," Sheldon softly observed.

"You're right…" Amy replied in a whisper.

"Wait…" Sheldon interrupted her with a fingertip on her lips. "There's something else first."

Sheldon reached into his inner coat pocket, and pulled out a deep blue, soft velvet bag with a drawstring tie at the top. He opened the cord, and reached inside the bag. His fingers deftly retrieved an elegant diamond solitaire ring.

Amy could scarcely breathe. She tried in vain to meet his glance, but Sheldon's eyes wouldn't leave the ring yet.

"I was promised this ring many years ago, when I was very young. MeeMaw told me someday I would meet someone special… someone I would want to spend every day and every night with for the rest of my life. She assured me when that happened, I would have this ring to give to her."

Sheldon's eyes finally came back to Amy. "I called MeeMaw right after last Christmas. When you called her… when you got that recipe from her to make the cookies… I knew without a doubt we were meant to be together. Just as she and Pop-Pop were. I thought I was ready to ask you on our anniversary in May…"

Amy shook. Tears ran freely from her eyes and down her face. Sheldon gently wiped them away with his free hand.

"… but it wasn't meant to be. Not just yet. When we got back together, I started to plan. I knew I just needed the right moment, and the right way. Your Dad gave me his permission the night we met, but told me the 'how' didn't matter. He said that all I needed to do was to love you, and be honest with you."

Amy's tears stopped. Her heart sang that Sheldon had thought enough to talk to her Dad first.

"So be honest with me," Amy whispered. "Tell me what you want."

Sheldon smiled. "I want to love you forever, from this day forward. I want to declare my love for you, and promise myself to you and you alone in front of all of our friends and our families. I want to have a family with you, grow old with you, and laugh while we watch our grandchildren play. And when the time comes, I want to meet you in the next world and be together always."

Amy's soul leapt. But he had left something out. "What about your Nobel?" Amy asked.

Sheldon shook his head. "That's not the key to my happiness, Amy… _you_ are."

Amy stepped forward and reached around Sheldon's neck. He placed his arms around her waist. She stood on tip-toe and he leaned down; her forehead touched his. Sheldon's eyes sparkled as he awaited her answer. Amy didn't keep him waiting long.

Amy's voices, both the audible one and the one in her soul, spoke with one accord. And Sheldon's Vulcan ears and human soul heard them in unison.

"Yes. Yes, Sheldon, I will marry you."

Sheldon lifted Amy and spun her around, and the pair laughed in delight. When he set her back down, Sheldon motioned for Amy to sit in a nearby chair. He knelt down on one knee in front of her. Amy trembled as Sheldon passed the ring over the knuckle of the third finger of her left hand.

As Amy knew it would be, the fit was perfect.

Sheldon reached into his remaining coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Amy wondered in amazement as Sheldon snapped a picture of her left hand, and then started to type. She looked over his shoulder. The picture was set to accompany a text message: "She said yes!"

"We'll still have to call MeeMaw tomorrow," Sheldon said, excitedly. _I think she already knows_ , Amy thought, but nodded her agreement anyway.

Sheldon hit "Send." Then he started to count down… "Five, four, three, two, one…"

A chorus of cheers came from the kitchen in the back of the coffee shop. All their friends ran out to congratulate the couple, and give approval of the ring. Rob and Carole Fowler had made it, too. Rob hugged Amy tightly, while Carole kissed Sheldon's cheek.

######

Dinner was catered in to the coffee shop, and music played from Raj's system. All the couples talked and danced the evening through, planning to greet the New Year together as the large family they were. A family joined once more by friendship and love.

######

Just before midnight, Sheldon pulled Amy aside, alone together for a kiss. Amy stood on tip toe to meet him half way. They claimed each other's lips once again, and when the kiss broke, Sheldon reached for the deep blue velvet bag he had dropped on the game table earlier.

"One more present for me?" Amy teased.

"Actually, yes, just not today," was Sheldon's odd response, as he let her go and started to put the bag in his pocket.

Amy tilted her head and said, "What?"

Sheldon laughed. "It's a dice bag for you, because I want mine back. But you can't have it… not yet."

Amy raised an eyebrow and stared at him, but said nothing. Sheldon acquiesced.

"OK, you can look at it, but just for a little bit. I need it back. I want to give it to you a year from tonight."

That was even odder still.

Amy took the bag from his offered hand and turned it over. She gasped, and her heart skipped a beat.

There were gold embroidered initials on the bottom of the bag.

 _AFFC_

* * *

Thank you for joining me in this journey. As I mentioned at the start of The Second Thought Realization, it has been over 20 years since I last wrote, and at that time, it was only for me. Now, the great joy of being able to share this with many... it fills my heart. It is amazing to me that something as simple as a television show (and one episode at that!) brought out such a need in my own soul to purge the hurt and restore the love. I feel that speaks to the talents of the actors and writers of this show.

Do I think it will really happen this way on The Big Bang Theory? No. But if, as Sheldon believes, there are infinite universes, then this can be one of them...

As always, thank you for reading and sharing with me. I appreciate each and every piece of feedback.

If you would like to know when further stories are posted, I would love to have you follow me.

Take care.


End file.
